This grant application is made in order to render more effective our participation in the NSABP Protocols for the Primary Breast Cancer. The St. Sacrement Hospital has been an NSABP member since February 1, 1982 and is currently following 99 patients on long term adjuvant protocols. We expect to maintain our new patients accrual at 25 patients per year. However, we believe the extension of our activities to two off-site centers will bring patients accrual to 30 to 35 new cases of breast cancers a year. This assumption is made on the basis of our past contribution and also on the number of new cases of breast cancer seen in our institution over a number of years. Here is the breakdown: in 1972, we were seeing 47 new cases of breast cancer a year, in 1974, 58 new cases, in 1976, 70, in 1978, 101, in 1980, 136, in 1981, 179, in 1982, 172, in 1983, 158, and in 1984, we have treated in our hospital 201 new cases of breast cancer. In the Quebec City region, our institution treats about 50% of the new breast cancers seen yearly: the total for the region in 1984 was 400 new cases. Our region includes 10 hospitals, 6 university affiliated, including our own. Our research plan would include a better organization in our institution for the collection of data for the NSABP Protocols, the establishment of contacts with the two offsites centers, the availability of the expertise of our nurse oncologist, and the training of nursing and secretary personnel in our institution and in the off-site centers. Because of financial limitations, this has not been possible so far. This research proposal is viewed as a committment on our part to continue participation in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group of NSABP, thus fullfiling the specific aims of this organization to improve survival in patients with primary breast cancer and to achieve this objective by appropriate protocols.